List of event Pokémon distributions in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!
This is a reverse-chronological list of event Pokémon distributions that were given away via serial codes to the games Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Unlike serial codes in previous games, serial code events in these games are region-free and can be used regardless of the game or console's region or language, provided the player is connected to the internet and uses a legitimate serial code. An active subscription to Nintendo Switch Online is not required to claim Mystery Gifts on Nintendo Switch games. Although the games are capable of receiving events via the internet without a serial code, this distribution method was never used. Because the games in question do not use or Ribbons, they are currently unknown. However, they are programmed into the events, and it is anticipated they will become known after the release of Pokémon HOME in 2020. List of event Pokémon Pokémon Pass Mewtwo This Mewtwo was available via serial code to players of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! who use the app Pokémon Pass at participating stores from November 4 to 14, 2019. The Mewtwo has maxed out AVs in every stat, and has a CP of 10000. The serial codes could be used to obtain Mewtwo from November 4, 2019 to March 5, 2020. Distribution Secret Shiny Krabby This Krabby was available to players of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! via serial code who pre-ordered Pokémon Sword and Shield and became members of the Pokémon Secret Club. The serial code was available from October 4, 2019 to November 14, 2019, and was redeemable until February 3, 2020. It was distributed to commemorate the registration of 100,000 members with the Pokémon Secret Club. In addition, a Krabby was placed on the Pokémon Secret Club logo, which shares the Japanese name of Krabby, クラブ. Distribution け りました！ |title=ひみつの　クラブ }} Giovanni's Mewtwo This Mewtwo was available via serial code to players of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! at the store in and Germany from August 9 to September 6, 2019 and at PicWicToys stores in France starting August 9, 2019. The Mewtwo has maxed out AVs in every stat, and has a CP of 10000. It was distributed to promote the new TCG expansion, . Distribution Pokémon Pass Shiny Pokémon These and were available via a serial code to players of Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! who use the app Pokémon Pass at participating stores in the United States from May 11 and June 23, 2019. Players of Let's Go, Pikachu! can receive the Eevee, while players of Let's Go, Eevee! can receive the Pikachu. Pikachu Distribution Eevee Distribution Pokemon Festa 2019 Shiny Pokémon This and were available via a serial code at the Pokémon Festa 2019 at the from May 3 to 12, 2019. Players of Let's Go, Pikachu! can receive the Eevee, while players of Let's Go, Eevee! can receive the Pikachu. The serial codes can be used to from May 1 to July 31, 2019. Pikachu Distribution Eevee Distribution Professor's Mewtwo This Mewtwo was available via serial code to players of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! as a preorder bonus for attendants of the twenty-second movie. The serial code was available from April 12 to July 11, 2019, and was redeemable until September 30, 2019. The Mewtwo has maxed out AVs in every stat, three s of 31 and three IVs of 30, and a CP of 10000. This is based on Mewtwo from Mewtwo Strikes Back—Evolution, a CGI remake of the first movie, Mewtwo Strikes Back. The OT of Mewtwo, "Professor", possibly refers to the . The Trainer ID number is based on the premiere date of the first Pokémon movie in Japan, July 18, 1998. Distribution け りました！ |title=ミュウツー　プレゼント }} Pokémon Center Birthday Chansey This Chansey were distributed via serial code to players of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! at stores and Pokémon Stores in Japan from November 16, 2018 to November 14, 2019, if they visited during the month of their birthday, but only if they provided proof of their date of birth and Nintendo Switch. Due to a bug in the Wonder Card, the name of the Chansey follows the receiver's game language, despite the language tag being Japanese. Due to a bug that causes mismatched names and language tags to render improperly, Chansey's name is displayed as "??" when redeemed in Korean, and "???" when redeemed in Simplified Chinese. Distribution け りました！ |title=お 　おめでとう！ }} Poké Ball Plus Mew The Poké Ball Plus comes programmed with an internal serial code to redeem this in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Despite being marketed as the Poké Ball Plus "containing" Mew, the serial code aspect means that to claim, the player must connect to the Internet through Mystery Gifts. The serial code aspect also means that it is impossible for a single manufactured Poké Ball Plus to redeem more than one Mew, even if the Poké Ball Plus is later resold. Players that purchased multiple Poké Ball Pluses can redeem one Mew for each. Distribution See also Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:Generation VII event distributions